isles_of_aradiafandomcom-20200213-history
Mancel Ludlow
“We already have something of the Bloodhawk’s shadow cast over us. But I promise you, upon my life, no harm will come to Rivka. I cannot make the same promise for the child, as anything we do to protect its identity would be a thin ruse at this point. But promise or no, I will treat this child as one of my own.” Born in 952AE (age 62), Mancel Ludlow is ruling Lord of Caybourne, formerly known as Lord Admiral Ludlow. He was born in Halfmoon, Everglow City and never knew his parents. He spent his early years in an orphanage before jumping a ship at the fresh age of 9. He made a living as a cabin boy. Through the years, Mancel quickly progressed through the ranks of the merchant ship he served on. After a tragic encounter with pirates in the Sorrows east of Everglow City, Mancel met the merchant king Keyair Heartstone who helped him and his crew to dispatch the pirates and take back their cargo. Mancel was 17 at the time. Keyair was impressed with Mancel's ambition and flexibility. He offered him a place within his merchant network and Mancel accepted. However, the merchant fleet was growing in size and needed a headquarters. An island far north-east of Briochi's lands was scouted as a location. With monsters as the only obstacle, Keyair and Mancel teamed up to take it over. The merchant king was so impressed with Mancel's performance that he promised his middle daughter to the man, as his first was already with another man. Mancel and Keyair signed the Ludlow Accord in 973AE which wrote Mancel in as Keyair's male heir since Keyair only had daughters. This also ensured Keyair's daughters would have a protector and a House once he was gone. Mancel and Keyair remained good friends until Keyair's death in 1012AE. Mancel and Amarika had a solid marriage although their early years together were a little awkward - Amarika had grown up with him as an uncle-figure. Mancel and Amarika had five children together: Claire Ludlow, Jennifer Ludlow, Casim Ludlow, Aimee Ludlow, and Eason Ludlow. Mancel is responsible for Amarika's younger sister Rasheba Heartstone, Amarika's elderly aunt Amayl Heartstone-Rodin, and Amarika's eldest sister's remaining children: Lyron Piers and Serenity Piers. He was formerly responsible for Darius Heartstone too, but due to the boy's illegal activities has pulled his familial support although the two remain firm friends and allies. 1014 AE - His wife and second-eldest daughter were murdered and his youngest son stolen by a shapeshifter. This is a severe turning point in his life, likely to change his personality. Scenes Ludlow Estate Ludlow Estate 2 Heartstone Estate Ludlow Estate 3 Ludlow Estate 4 Drake's Arrival to Caybourne Heartstone Estate 2 Heartstone Estate 3 Heartstone Estate 4 Heartstone Estate 5 Heartstone Estate 6 Heartstone Estate 7 Heartstone Estate 8 Notes on Writing this Character General “I need to be a father to those I have left." * Mancel believes in hard work and dedication. He is not a traditionalist and can be very open to new ideas or ways of approaching a problem. * Among other noble lords, he is considered something of a wild card. * He is a loyal ally and a formidable enemy with a mighty fleet at his back. * He rarely rises to bait as he has grown a thick skin over the years of dealing with politics in Aradia. As a lowborn rags-to-riches convert, he understands that he will never be seen with the same respect as other long-lived households. But thankfully, he doesn't have much of a shit to give on that matter. He is more concerned with providing a good future for his descendants. * He has a single personal servant who acts as something as a secretary in his business endeavors and household matters: Elmer Twicefreed. * His military responsibilities are mostly spread between himself and his loyal friend, Commodore Moxus. Fashion * Around the estate he tends to wear loose-fitting clothing more suited to comfort. He may even pad around barefoot. * At formal events or in noble company, he dresses well but always seems uncomfortable like he needs to pick seams out of places they shouldn't be. * Proficient in fighting in full steel, but prefers leathers due to his seafaring days and the flexibility they offer - a nimbleness not many expect from such a large man as he. Drugs & Alcohol “Why not. Just don’t let Amarika see you bringing it here. She’ll have my hide.” * Secretly smokes marshbark despite his wife's hatred of drugs, a habit he's kept since his days on the ocean with Keyair Heartstone. * Drinks regularly and has a high tolerance to alcohol. Never seen drunk. Romance “I have never wanted power. Trading routes, money, yes, but I want my children to be happy. Our boy shouldn’t know who he’s marrying at the age of sixteen.” * Had some flings prior to meeting Keyair Heartstone and his daughters. * Was first betrothed to Jacinta Heartstone by Keyair Heartstone when he was seventeen and she four, willing to wait the eleven years until she was of age. However, when Jacinta turned fifteen, she told Mancel she was in love with another man - her later husband, Elsik Piers. Rather than fight it, Mancel offered to let her out of the agreement. Keyair wouldn't have him removed from the family blood so quickly and switched his betrothal to his next daughter: Amarika Heartstone, age seven. * Was pleasantly surprised by the love he found in his arranged marriage, although it took a few years for their love to change from platonic to romantic. * Deeply relied on Amarika for political advice and noble dealings as she had an ear for it more than he did despite their difference in years. * Has very torn feelings on whether to arrange marriages for his children, nephews, and niece. His and Amarika's turned out wonderful, but so many things could go wrong... Category:Kotorchix's Characters